


You are Daredevil

by loversandmadmen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandmadmen/pseuds/loversandmadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a pencil. One little snap, and Kirsten knew she and Matt Murdock had crossed from "innocent flirting" to "God, this is hot". And, of course, where's the fun in flirting if you don't push the limits a bit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtfulConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulConstellations/gifts).



It all started with a pencil. 

Kirsten McDuffie had perfected the art of making Matt Murdock sweat. Her endless quest to goad him into admitting that he was Daredevil – except not really, because neither of them wanted that quest to end – had escalated in surprising ways. Of course, she knew he was Daredevil, and he knew that she knew, and she knew that he knew that she knew, but why ruin a good thing?

Tossing things at him unexpectedly hadn’t worked. Neither had the slingshot, the Nerf gun, the pop rocks in his coffee mug, or the rubber snake in his salad. If Matt had known that any of those things were coming, he had expertly avoided letting on. 

It was time to take things to the next level. 

This whole thing wasn’t just about ribbing each other, teasing, joking around – no. This was flirting of the most obvious sort. And where’s the fun in flirting if the limits aren’t tested?

The idea came to Kirsten one morning as she got ready for the day, standing in front of her bathroom mirror in just her underwear as she dried her hair. She had never been the crafty sort, but one old red scarf and a sewing kit later and she had a thing of beauty on her hands. Well, on her breasts. Which looked particularly good in this bra, if she did say so herself (and she did). 

As she made her way to work, she was positively giddy about this little idea of hers. Whether it got Murdock to admit to being Daredevil or not, Kirsten didn’t really care. She just wanted to see his reaction more than anything else. She felt like she had this gloriously dirty little secret, and she had to really fight to act normally as she picked up two coffees and strode into the office. 

The sound of Matt Murdock’s laugh from behind his closed door only spurred her on. She knocked on his office door and heard his quiet “Come in, come in”. As she opened the door, Matt’s head perked up when he realized who it was, and he put a hand over the phone to greet her. 

“Ms. McDuffie,” he said, that smile of his going from polite to dripping with charm in an instant. “I’ll be right with you.”

“Take your time,” said Kirsten, busying herself with pretending to shuffle through some documents. 

Matt finished up his conversation quickly and turned to face Kirsten, twirling a pencil between his fingers. 

“How are you?” he asked. 

“I’m well, thank you,” said Kirsten. “I thought you might like a coffee.”

Kirsten went to set down the coffee, moving it quickly before Matt could reach it, earning a raised eyebrow from him when he grabbed at thin air. 

“That’s not nice,” said Matt. 

“You’re right. Sorry about that, Mr. Murdock.”

Kirsten scooted the coffee cup over to where Matt could take it, and he took a grateful sip. 

“So,” said Matt. “What can I do for you?”

“Just dropping off a few things. And I thought I’d run something by you, if you have a moment…” said Kirsten, setting down the folder and unbuttoning her cardigan as she talked. 

If Matt noticed what she was doing, he made no indication. He simply put on a pleasant listening expression and waited for her to continue. 

“Well, as you know, I’ve been handling the Webber case. And that has been…I’m sure you can imagine. It’s a bit of a headache.”

“I have heard a little about it,” said Matt. “He sounds delightful.”

“Oh. He is. Like a root canal.”

Matt laughed, still fiddling with the pencil in what he likely thought was an impressive way. Kirsten refused to admit to herself that it was. She pretended to yawn and stretch a little. 

“Sleepy, Counselor?” asked Matt. 

“Oh, just a little. I was up late working on this. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all. Yawn away.”

Kirsten grabbed at the hem of her shirt and hiked it up just a tiny bit as she talked. “Anyway, you wouldn’t believe the _hours_ and _hours_ I’ve logged already. Talk about long-winded, this guy. Webber could talk for days about his innocence, which of course he doesn’t have to convince me of…”

As she rolled her shirt up a few more inches, she noticed that Matt tilted his chair to the diagonal. He was facing her, and yet not facing in her direction. He gripped his coffee cup a little tighter, stopped twirling the pencil. Kirsten smirked. 

“The only problem is that there’s a moment where his timeline doesn’t quite add up. Now, I could easily chalk it up to simple human error, but he’s just so _adamant_ about this whole thing. This is a man who is addicted to routine, and here he is saying that one day out of his entire life, he shook things up. It’s tricky.”

“Mm-hmm. I can imagine,” said Matt, and he was tilting even further away from Kirsten. “So…so what’s the plan?”

“Well, we’re going to try to establish that it was entirely coincidental that his routine changed that day and had nothing to do with the fact that he was…Mr. Murdock? Are you listening?”

At this point, Kirsten’s shirt was hovering all of half an inch below her bra, and Matt was looking a little flushed. Kirsten’s brain had begun to do a little victory dance, but she kept her professional demeanor. At least, as professional as she could be with her shirt half-off in Matt Murdock’s office. 

“I’m…yes. Please,” said Matt with a little nod. He seemed awfully focused on that coffee. 

“Well, you know how the prosecution can be…” 

And the shirt was up, the bra was out, and the words “YOU ARE DAREDEVIL” in brilliant scarlet across Kirsten’s breasts were out for all the world to see. Well, if the world were just one blind lawyer who stubbornly insisted that he was not a superhero. Matt was outright sweating at this point, and Kirsten couldn’t help feeling a little drunk with power. 

“So our client maintains…I’m sorry, Mr. Murdock. Is something distracting you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Ms. McDuffie. Go on?”

But there was the sound of a snapping pencil that rang out from under the desk that was too obvious to ignore. Kirsten couldn’t help a satisfied grin as she watched Matt grimace, knowing he had given himself away. 

God, this was hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten sat on the shady side of the cafe table, reading a book and enjoying the last few bites of her lunch. 

"Is this seat available, Ms. McDuffie?"

She looked up from her book to see none other than Matt Murdock standing there, grinning broadly. 

"Well, hi there," said Kirsten. "How did you know it was me?"

"I recognized the perfume," said Matt. 

"And I'm the only woman in the city who wears it?"

Caught and yet not caught, Matt smiled a little wider and Kirsten laughed. 

"Please, join me," said Kirsten, moving her plate back a little to free up some space at the table. 

Matt sat down opposite her, red hair positively glowing in the sun. Kirsten closed her book and put it back in her bag. 

"So, what brings you out of the office?" Kirsten asked. 

"Oh, the usual. Nice weather. Clearing my head. Getting some perspective," said Matt. "And Foggy's eating Doritos back there, so I worried I'd keel over if I stayed any longer."

"Ah. Can't have that."

"Certainly can't."

They both laughed a little as the server dropped off the check for Kirsten to pay. 

"Oh, I caught you just as you were leaving," said Matt, sounding slightly disappointed. 

"I have a few minutes. So, how are things?" 

"Things are great. Busy as ever."

"I'll bet. Burning the midnight oil, as they say."

"Insinuating something?" asked Matt, raising an eyebrow. 

"Me? Never," said Kirsten, and she briefly debated shooting the paper from her unused straw at him, but decided against it. "Great picture in the Bugle, by the way. Red's definitely your color."

"Nice try."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I take the compliment, you win. I deny it, you still win."

"I'm a damn good lawyer, Mr. Murdock."

"I'd hate to take you on in court."

Kirsten smiled to herself and gathered her things together. "Walk me back?"

"I'd be happy to," said Matt. 

They walked quietly together for a moment, Kirsten watching Matt out of the corner of her eye. It was fascinating to watch him navigate the world. Using the cane was impressive enough - Kirsten imagined she would probably end up whacking people in the shins if she tried it - but it was so obvious that he had something extra helping him along. Anyone not looking for the subtleties would probably miss them, but not only was Kirsten looking, Kirsten was _sharp_. 

"Finally smells like fall," Kirsten remarked. 

Matt obviously knew this already, but he made a slight show of sniffing at the air and smiling. "It does. I love this time of year." 

"That urine-saturated, hot garbage, summertime in New York City smell isn't really your kind of thing, I imagine."

Matt laughed. "I imagine it's not anyone's kind of thing. Or, at least, I hope."

Kirsten's purse slipped off of her shoulder and onto the crook of her arm before she could catch it, and though he managed to hesitate for half a second, Matt had gone to grab it at almost the exact same time as Kirsten. 

_Another check in the "You are Daredevil" column_ , thought Kirsten, and an idea occurred to her. The next little test in a long line of flirty pranks. As they reached Kirsten's office, 

Matt extended his hand for her to shake, but she instead quickly turned on her heel so that her back was to him. 

"Trust fall!" she chirped before leaning back and tipping herself over. 

Matt reacted immediately, catching her before she hit the pavement, a look of utter shock on his face. In reality, Kirsten wasn't that close to the ground at all thanks to Matt's reflexes, but she still had that giddy feeling of "that was close" in her stomach. She let out a giggle at Matt's expression. 

"Good catch," said Kirsten as Matt pulled her upright. 

"What was that?" Matt asked, somewhere between stunned at Kirsten's trick and relieved at her safety. 

"My closing argument."

Kirsten turned and made to go up the stairs, but Matt caught her arm before she got far. She turned to look at him, suddenly a little worried that he might be angry with her. A beat, and then his face melted into a look that could only be described as the Matt Murdock brand of smugness. 

"You're good," he allowed. "But it'll take more than a lucky catch."

"If you were Daredevil, it wouldn't just be luck. Which you're not."

"Which I'm not. Have a nice day, Counselor."

"You too, Counselor."

"And watch your step!" Matt called as Kirsten made her way up the stairs. 

Kirsten couldn't quite wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the day.


End file.
